


[Podfic] Perfectly Willing to Swear

by ShinyHappyGoth



Series: [Podfic] Taking Steps [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A Nightingale Sings in Berkeley Square (Good Omens), Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Banter, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Read by the Author, Shakespeare Quotations, Unprecedented levels of fluff, and you just have to roll with it, extensive use of Google Maps, it's doing the best it can though, sometimes you end up as someone else's miracle, the algorithms are going to think I'm planning a trip, the nightingale did not ask for any of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are not, in fact, oblivious; a lack of awareness of each other's feelings was never their problem. Now that they're well and truly on their own side, actually giving voice to those feelings should be easy, right?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Taking Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] Perfectly Willing to Swear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfectly Willing to Swear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799736) by [ShinyHappyGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth). 



> _Dang_ , this one took forever. Good timing, though, I get to post it on Shakespeare's probably-birthday (and definite deathday)! Thanks to [Brandy](https://www.instagram.com/sinclairjewelry/) for beta reading, to Booklover from the Ace Omens Discord server for Britpicking, to [Nenchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen) for the lovely title graphic, and to [ally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycitrus/pseuds/ally) for the use of [their gorgeous fanart](https://twitter.com/cloudycitrus/status/1287877960599392258) as the track art.
> 
> If you've never seen _Much Ado About Nothing_ , you really should, especially [the David Tennant/Catherine Tate version](https://www.digitaltheatre.com/consumer/production/much-ado-about-nothing). I'll wait.
> 
> If the embedded player doesn’t work, try [the SoundCloud link](https://soundcloud.com/valerie-kaplan/perfectly-willing-to-swear).

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started with me being me and thinking, "A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square" is lovely, but the nightingale did not ask to be someone else's romantic miracle! The whole _point_ is that that is not where you _get_ nightingales! Someone return it to its proper habitat at once!
> 
> Like [_Machinations_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064073), this was written after [_Pleasures of the Flesh_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164648) and therefore under the constraint that they're not touch- _averse_ but neither do they have any particular urge to touch and they haven't started expressing their affection through touch yet. That was a bit of an extra challenge!
> 
> Crowley and Aziraphale quote/paraphrase _Much Ado About Nothing_ , Act 4 Scene 1 throughout.
> 
> 11:40 - Neil on [Crowley's scarf](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/186701003701/hi-mr-gaiman-sir-i-was-hoping-you-might-be-able) (as definitive an answer as I've come across).
> 
> 14:21 - “Gas-pipes” is [outdated slang](https://robofeather.tumblr.com/post/187565785086/these-are-all-real-actual-phrases-and-i-love) for very tight trousers, and is simply too perfect for Aziraphale talking to Crowley.
> 
> 17:29 - [laira348](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348) has made the ["sorry for trying to make you shoot a kid" greeting card](https://spinner-of-yarns.tumblr.com/post/619563663739813888/aziraphale-and-crowley-decided-to-uh-apologize). I have no words.
> 
> 18:51 - Aziraphale's "protectorate" refers to the popular fanon that he is the principality (i.e. collective guardian angel, protector and guide) of the queer community.
> 
> 34:45 - Beatrice's next line is "Why then, God forgive me."
> 
> 36:28 - Falernian wine was the good stuff in Ancient Rome.
> 
> 38:32 - Aziraphale has [complained about the human airway/digestive tract situation](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/15162006933/crowley-aziraphales-new-years-wishes-from) before.
> 
> 42:43 - I casually brought up Rothko in chat, and people got… vehement.
> 
> 52:11 - Yes, I am aware that hydrogen only represents three quarters of all _normal_ matter. I suspect Crowley knows the true nature of dark matter and energy, but I doubt most of us could understand it, especially if he starts expounding on it while drunk.
> 
> 53:18 - The pub at the end of Epping Long Green [does sound very nice](https://www.mcmullens.co.uk/travellersfriend).
> 
> Many and profuse thanks to [ally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycitrus/pseuds/ally) for [this absolutely gorgeous fanart](https://twitter.com/cloudycitrus/status/1287877960599392258)!
> 
> An outtake, in which the innuendo took a turn for the Vaudevillian:
>
>> "I owe you so much better than you've gotten from me in the past. Now that I'm free to do so, I plan on giving it to you every chance I get."  
> Crowley leered. " _Do_ you, now?"  
> "Oh, stop that."  
> "Stop feeding me straight lines, then."  
> "My dear, that was the furthest possible thing from a _straight_ line."  
> "Wahey!"


End file.
